


It'll Pass, It'll Pass

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aforementioned egg thinks he's Eleven, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dubai thing, Exo goes to Dubai and leaves their egg behind, Haters/critcism against Kyungsoo will be mentioned a little, M/M, baekhyun being baekhyun, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: Kyungsoo's co-members are leaving for Dubai and one member, in particular, refuses to leave him alone.





	It'll Pass, It'll Pass

It’s as if life itself is on an active quest to go against Do Kyungsoo. All he wanted on this Monday morning was to be able to binge watch Stranger Things and pretend he’s Eleven, ignore Chanyeol’s dirty laundry, stay in bed all day and maybe order a pizza when the members leave, but this is what he gets instead. Trapped in the living room with an enormous lump on his lap, he is unable to find peace and relaxation.

_Just why?_

“Leave. I’m not going.”

 “What?” Junmyeon asks the blanket-lump on Kyungsoo’s lap, eyebrows raised.

“I said I’m not going,” the lump repeats, and a blonde head emerges from the blanket, resting its chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “If Soo’s not coming then I won’t be coming either.”

“Baekhyun, stop.” Minseok scolds from the hallway, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulders and a stern look on his face. “The only reason why Kyungsoo isn’t coming to Dubai with us is that his movie has premiered and he has public events to attend.”

“But still! He’ll be alone in here. What if he dies?” Baekhyun frowns, throwing the blanket beside him and making a show of wrapping his arms and legs around Kyungsoo, who says nothing. The younger boy briefly ponders if this is what trees feel like when they’re hugged by sloths.

“Geez, Baek. Your tits need to chill. Soo is a grown ass man and he won’t even be alone. Yongmin hyung will be here after lunch,” a voice pipes up from the kitchen, followed by a clang of pots and pans. Kyungsoo will murder Jongdae if he messes up the arrangement of his cooking set.

Kyungsoo feels the couch give in to another weight, but alas he can’t scoot over to make room for whoever it is who sat down, and he can’t look either because there’s a whole head (and an entire Baekhyun) blocking his view.

“If you’re worried about the antis, I’ll have you know that Kyungsoo doesn’t even know it happened,” Chanyeol says, propping his legs up the remaining vacant space in Kyungsoo’s lap.  “You know Soo doesn’t use Social Media, he didn’t even hear about it so you can chill out.”

The set of limbs on Kyungsoos’ lap freeze and he turns slightly, trying to assess the look on Baekhyun’s face. He tries nudging the other’s waist, but the blonde boy doesn’t react, only pressing himself even closer to his makeshift human chair.

“Hey,” he starts, patting the older boy’s back gently and smiling when the head on his shoulder turns to him. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry. Whatever it was, it’s just criticism, nothing we haven’t heard before. I’ll be fine.” He makes a mental note to research this new wave of criticism to find out why it’s bothering Baekhyun so much.

When he receives no response, he wraps his arms around Baekhyun and allows the other to snuggle close to him.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Baekhyun whispers.

“Positive,” Kyungsoo replies, giving his most reassuring smile. “I’ll text you if anything happens.”

“You better,” the older boy says, scowling as he starts to detach himself from Kyungsoo’s hold. “If I don’t hear from you by tomorrow, I’ll burn the kitchen.”

“Duly noted,” the younger boy laughs, squeezing Baekhyun’s hands gratefully and shooing the elder towards his room. “Now, go and get your things. Your flight is in two hours.”

A few minutes later, when everyone is set and ready to go, Kyungsoo ushers them out the apartment and stands before the elevator, hand raised and waving as everyone and their enormous bags get on board. (“Why do you have so many bags, Sehun?” He asked the maknae. “Oh, this is my Instagram video equipment. Gotta give my followers the best.”)

“Enjoy the fountains and take a nice video for me,” he finally says, and Baekhyun’s wide grin is the last thing he sees before the doors close. He watches the arrows as they go down, down, down and turns to leave only when the arrows turn into a single ‘G’.

He plops himself down the couch, laptop in hand and starts logging onto Netflix. He has decided not to look into whatever it was that made Baekhyun anxious. He knows it doesn’t matter as long as he has the fans beside him and his friends in front of him. Whatever it was, isn’t enough to bring him down.

A soft ping makes him aware of a new text, and he fishes his phone out of his pocket. He chuckles upon seeing a familiar name flash on his screen.

 _How clingy._

 

From: **Baekhyunie**

I mean it, Soo. Text me if anything happens. ANYTHING.

 

A small smile hangs off his lips as he types out an affirmative. He barely hit the ‘send’ button when another text comes in, this time from Chanyeol. The first one is comprised of only six words, but they’re enough to set the Kyungsoo’s cheeks aflame.

 

From: **Yeol**

Told you he likes you too.

 

From: **Yeol**

You got a man who will stand up for you. I approve. Now man up and confess.

 

He types out a short response, a single word. Suddenly, his Monday doesn’t seem that bad at all. In fact, it makes him excited for more days to come.

**_Soon._ **

Fans come and go, critics always hover, but there’s one thing Kyungsoo has that they don’t, and it will not be taken away from him. He has the future. A future of possibilities with friends, fans, and possibly someone closer than anyone else. It’s in that moment that Kyungsoo is certain that he is more than fine. He’s alone, but not lonely. He has everything he needs, just a few taps away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a stressful week so I decided to sit down and write. I don't know what to make of this, but if you read it up until this point, then wow. Thank you. 
> 
> P.S. Obviously, recent events have contributed to the makings of this thing and I don't want to address it because we all know haters will hate and we can't waste time on that when we have beautiful boys to spazz over. Let's choose to be happy.


End file.
